


Niall Got Laid, Right?

by GabrielsLilBitch



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Harry, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Panty Kink, Student Harry, Student Niall, a very small smidgen of ziam bc i could not resist, niall in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielsLilBitch/pseuds/GabrielsLilBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extremely hungover Harry finds a stocking by Niall's bedroom door. That can only mean one thing: Niall got laid, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niall Got Laid, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a birthday present for my bae (athdrivarido if u want to find her on tumblr) and it is crossposted to my tumblr as well.
> 
> Hope u enjoy!

"Niaaaaall!" Harry called out drunkenly, stumbling into their tiny apartment and fumbling with the lock. "Niall! Guess who’s druuuunk!"

"Um," Niall’s mildly panicked voice replied from the living room. "I guess Harry?"

"Ding ding ding! Got it in one, you clever psychowhatsit person, you!" Harry slurred, finally locking the door and turning to look into the gloom of their front room.

"I’m a psychology student, Harry. And why are you back so early? I wasn’t expecting you back until at least one in the morning." Niall replied. Harry lurched into the living room on unsteady legs. Niall was sat, swamped in a huge, soft blanket, with a textbook in one hand and a glass of wine balanced precariously on the arm of the sofa. Harry flopped down next to him unceremoniously.

"Party was shit so me’n Louis drank a loooot of shots and then he left with some girl so I decided to come home and see your pretty face," Harry said easily, failing to register Niall’s blush. Then he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over himself, effortlessly thwarting Niall’s attempts to stop him from wriggling under it. "m’cold, Nialler, and I’m tired…"

Niall sighed wearily, but let his friend snuggle into his side. Harry fell asleep lying across the irishman’s legs, too far gone to notice the subtle brush of silk against the bare skin of his calf.

…………………………….

Harry woke to the smell of Niall’s famous hangover cure: omelette’s. The sweet kind. Normally, he would be delighted. However, today, he needed to vomit up everything he had eaten/drank in the last 24 hours.

Ripping off the blanket, he sprinted to the toilet, where he spent the next five minutes throwing up noisily.

Once he was done, teeth brushed and hair thrown carelessly into a bun because there was no way he was dealing with that rat’s nest today, Harry stepped out of the bathroom and padded quietly down the corridor towards the miniscule kitchenette. The smell of Niall’s omelettes, so repulsive a minute ago, was now calling to him fiercely. 

However, as he walked past Niall’s bedroom he saw something lying, discarded, in the doorway. It looked dark and very soft. Never one to ignore the call of curiosity, he picked it up.

Black, silky and with a black lacy trim. A stocking. Harry grinned triumphantly; Niall had gotten laid. Mystery solved. He dropped the stocking once more and made his way into the kitchen.

Niall was already seated at the table, a cup of coffee and a half eaten omelette lying in front of him. 

"Yours is over there," He said, gesturing at the counter, where Harry’s breakfast sat; an omelette, a cup of hot, sweet tea and even a small blueberry muffin. Harry could’ve kissed Niall then and there.

He took his breakfast and sat next to Niall. At the first bite of omelette he moaned. He turned to Niall abruptly, yet again oblivious to the pink tinge of his friend’s cheeks.

"How the fuck," Harry began, mouth still half full, "do you get these perfect every damn time?"

"I’m a wizard," Niall shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Best wizard ever," Harry declared, taking another massive bite of omelette.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. So, what was Louis’ gossip? If you can still remember." Niall asked, subtly trying to direct the conversation away from the pornographic noises Harry was making.

"Um, I remember bits. Something about Zayn finally seeing Liam naked? And nudism? Or nudists? No, nude models, that was it," Harry swallowed a gulp of tea. "Liam posed nude for Zayn’s art class. Apparently the poor fuck nearly had a heart attack."

"Will you be going out with Louis again later?" Niall asked.

"Nah. Not even if he begged me. This headache’s awful."

…………………………………..

"Niall!" Harry called.

"Yeah?" Came the muffled reply from Niall’s bedroom.

"I’m going out with Louis!" 

"Okay," Niall appeared in the hallway, looking mildly bedraggled and carrying a heavy textbook on child development. "But don’t you dare come back before tomorrow morning."

"Scared I’ll catch you in the act?" Harry teased, thinking about the stocking he had found that morning. 

"What?" Niall replied, looking genuinely confused.

"You got laid, didn’t you?" Harry asked, disappointed that his teasing had failed. Niall shook his head emphatically in reply. 

"Why would you think that?" He asked.

"I found, um, a stocking. In your room," Harry said awkwardly. "I just assumed…" 

This time it was impossible to miss Niall’s blush. He was beet red in seconds. Flustered, he dropped his book, waved his hands uselessly and then disappeared back into his room with a muttered “bye, then”

Well, Harry thought, That was weird.

…………………………..

It was only 11pm and Harry was creeping back into his house. He was completely determined to find out what was up with Niall.

He strode purposefully down the hall, mentally prepping himself for what he had to say. Swinging open the door of Niall’s room, he began.

"Niall, I know this is stupid but you’ve been acting really odd lately and I…" The words died in his throat as he came face to face with the scene in Niall’s room.

Niall was stood by his mirror wearing only a pair of silky, black stockings and red, lacy panties. 

Niall stared at Harry, frozen in panic.

Harry gaped at Niall, frozen in shock.

Little Harry decided to be very, very interested in the situation at hand.

Harry’s skinny jeans did not help at all.

Niall suddenly flickered back to life. His mouth began working silently, trying to choose what to say first. Unfortunately for Harry’s sanity, what his brain chose was a husky “like what you see?”

Harry was nodding before he had even fully processed the question. He did indeed like what he saw. He liked it very much indeed. Suddenly filled with a burst of confidence, he strode towards the beautiful Irish boy in front of him. 

"How about…" Harry whispered in Niall’s ear. "How about I help you take them off?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I imagine Niall to be wearing: http://boudoirdenver.files.wordpress.com/2011/12/boudoirdenver-hankypanky.jpg


End file.
